


Beautiful Shadow!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: A poem about how Hotohori feels about Miaka !





	

Oh beautiful shadow,  
You haunt my every dream,  
I watch as you twirl and dance,  
Oh how care free you move,  
But little do you know,  
That with every movement,  
Every breath you breath,  
I die a little more inside,  
Each sunset that goes by,  
With each one I only yearn for you more,  
But you have no eyes for me,  
No eyes for a man like me,  
A man who would break his back for you,  
A man that would gladly spill his tears for you,  
No instead I watch from the sidelines,  
I watch as you fall more everyday,  
With a man whose love used to be only money,  
Don't you know that I love you only?  
That with me you would be treated like a queen?  
With me you'd never be hurt,  
I sit here waiting for you to look my way,  
I sit and wait for you to realize that you love me,  
This hope keeps me going,  
I don't know what else I can do,  
I really need you in my life,  
Oh Miaka my heart had been given so freely,  
Oh what must I do to receive yours?  
But I gladly bare the pain,  
Cause with me or not,  
Your happiness is more important than my own.


End file.
